fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
The following is a list of Glitches that can occur throughout the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The following glitches can occur in ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Some of them can also be observed in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Single Player * If the player activates the "God Mode" cheat while he or she is on fire, then he or she will remain on fire (without losing any health) until the cheat is deactivated. * While the player is using the street turret weapon (which can only be obtained using a cheat code), he or she will be unable to use regular melee attacks, throw grenades, or fire while crouching. In addition, picking up another weapon will cause the street turret to disappear. * At the beginning of Interval 04 - Infiltration - LZ is Hot, when the player is getting out of the helicopter, if the player presses the Esc key at just the right moment, then he or she will appear back inside the helicopter and remain there as it flies away. This can also be accomplished more easily by pressing Esc repeatedly while getting out of the helicopter. It should be noted that the only way to proceed with the game after this glitch occurs is to restart the mission.YouTube - F.E.A.R. Helicopter Glitch * In Interval 04 - Infiltration - Watchers, after climbing up into the ceiling in the break room, when the ceiling is supposed to drop out from underneath the player, if they drop onto the fallen ceiling, it can cause some weird glitches, like being spun around in place 360 degrees or warping through the floor and dying in the void underneath. It appears to be a clipping issue with contact with the dropped ceiling, and triggering the ceiling collapse without falling onto the ceiling will avoid this glitch. * When throwing a proximity mine on a non-flat surface (like stairs), there's a chance that it will float straight up instead of staying down and lighting up. It will "plant" by itself when it reaches the ceiling. During the time that it's floating, it does not explode when an enemy gets too close. * When the player is supposed to escort Alice Wade to the elevators, she may not follow, leaving the player stuck in that level. * Incoming radio transmissions may be skipped, leading to missing plot points. * In Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 1, after having dropped from the open grate into the basement, and to progress to the next area you need to jump onto some pipes. Sometimes, the jump button will not work, leaving the player stranded in the basement. * Sometimes, if the player switches out one their weapons for one that an enemy carried, the discarded weapon may partially clip through the floor and make loud clacking noises. * When controlling Armacham Defense Turrets, if the player clears out all of the enemies without destroying the turret, there is no way to back out of the controls, leaving them stuck at the turret, tap the "use" key several times might solve the issue. * Ammo bug: The player can get more ammo for weapons than was intended by the developers. The trick is finding the weapon you want, such as an ASP Rifle, and there are more of the rifles nearby. Normally, picking up the other weapons would only give the full magazine of ammo to the player's ammo capacity of the rifle, but with the ammo glitch, you can more than double the normal ammo pick up. Here's how to do it: Discard the weapon you want more ammunition for for another weapon nearby that you don't already have, then discard that weapon and pick up one of the other weapons that you want more ammo for, retrieve the one that was dropped, and drop the weapon again and pick up the weapon you don't want, and repeat if there is another in the environment and retrieve the original weapon. This can be used to fill up the player's ammo capacity very quickly, or to get more ammunition than was intended for hard-to-find weapons such as Type-7 Particle Weapons, ASP Rifles and MP-50 Repeating Cannons. However, sometimes some weapons found lying around will only have just a magazine of ammo, so the glitch will not work in those instances. This glitch also works in Perseus Mandate and Extraction Point. ** The weapon that only gives the player one magazine each pickup, such as MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, is not affected by by this glitch. ** Weapons like ASP Rifle and HV Penetrator, only needs about 4 to 6 to gain maximum capacity by exploiting this feature. This is partically useful in Extraction Point if the player planned to use the TG-2A Minigun. * Quite rarely, when the elevator stops working when the Point Man is escorting Alice Wade, it may "stop" just below floor level. This can make it difficult for players to leave and make further progress. Moreover, Alma Wade's appearance may not occur but the scripted scene of Alice Wade leaving the area will function correctly nevertheless. * In the abandoned apartments, near the end of the level, the player has to drop through a hole in the floor to proceed. After dropping through the hole, there is a small room behind the player with a Medkit. If the player goes into the room to retrieve the Medkit, it will be almost impossible to escape, as there is a board from a refuse pile in the doorway which makes the opening slightly shorter than the Point Man's height. Even crouching has little effect in trying to escape, as the player's feet seem to "stick" to the refuse pile. * When using the HV Penetrator against enemies, if the killing shot sticks them to a wall or other solid object, there is a chance that they will instead become "entangled" or clip partially through the object or wall. This seems to be especially more frequent with "uneven" objects in the environment, such as pipes and on stairs. This glitch also happens in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. * In Interval 09 - Incursion - Lapdog, the security guards may not be able to deploy the proximity mines, which will make progressing through the tunnels much easier. * Occasionally when reloading the HV Penetrator, the magazine will not appear in line with the user's hands and will briefly float out and into the gun, behind the user's hands. This can also happen in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. * Enemies may occasionally disappear into walls or even the floor and continue shooting the player while remaining hidden and invulnerable, in a way similar to the Multiplayer glitch described below. ** A similar glitch can also happen in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate, as the enemy might shoot through doors, walls and even from the level below, while the player is not in their sights. Multiplayer * In several multiplayer maps, such as Evacuation, there are places where the player can leave the normal playing area by going inside the walls. When this is accomplished, the player will be able to see through the wall and shoot other players, but will not be visible (and cannot be shot) from outside the wall.YouTube F.E.A.R combat evacuation glitch + kills Since this gives the player an unfair advantage, the exploitation of this glitch is commonly seen as cheating. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate These glitches can occur in ''Perseus Mandate. Single Player * In the beginning of Interval 01 - Investigation - Arrival, when Chen and Raynes are supposed to follow you under a half open gate, they may not follow, and since there's a door that only Chen can open on the other side, this leaves the player stuck in the level. * The radio often skips transmissions. * During Interval 02 - Revelation - Rescue and Recon, when the player is supposed to take control of a turret to attack the Nightcrawlers, if the player kills all the enemies without destroying the turret in the process, there is no way to back out of the controls, leaving the player stuck and requiring a reload to escape. * During Interval 06 - Exploration - Labyrinth, at the time that the player is fighting the Nightcrawlers, before they jump down into the abandoned mining shaft, the music can get garbled and the radio starts to cut out as Raynes is talking to the player, as well as two or three second freezes until the player has made their way past the pool in the mine. ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point These glitches could occur in ''Extraction Point. Single Player * In the beginning of the game, in the Church, if you are quick, you can run over to the section of the floor that Alma will dismantle. If the player stands on the pieces of the floor while they rise to the ceiling, it will kill you. * At one point, Holiday will have to blow open a door for you to continue. Sometimes, the explosive won't go off, leaving the player stuck. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The following glitches can occur in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Single Player *The Introduction scene may and may not appeared at the beginning right after the installation of the DLC F.E.A.R. 2 Reborn pack. *During Interval 06 - Keegan, during the firefight, there's a small chance that Keegan will walk in place by a concrete beam when he is supposed to walk to the gate at the other side of the area. After the fight is over, Stokes will tell the player to retrieve Keegan, but as he is still stuck walking in place behind the player, you can't go under the gate as you are supposed to do. Reloading from the checkpoint does not fix the issue, the player needs to go to the menu of Intervals and select "Interval 06 - Deterioration - Keegan" to play the Interval from the beginning to fix the problem. *In the same mission, in the area that the railcar will try to run over Becket, if the Replica Elites are run over, their weapons and items, including any thrown grenades, will be "sent" to his position. *In Valkyrie Tower, after walking through the air ducts to the pool area, if the player goes through the ducts again after jumping into the pool, while the backside of the building the player is in is still visible, the rest of city's skyline is now missing, with only grids where the buildings used to be. *After walking through the cafeteria in the Wade Elementary School and through the window to the other side, if the player hops through the window and back into the cafeteria, the music and Becket's heavy breathing will still occur, but no enemies will attack. *If using cover that has been "flipped" by the player (such as tables and desks), sometimes it won't be solid, and enemies will be able to shoot "through" the cover. This can also happen with "static" cover, such as walls, vehicles, and other non-interactive cover. *Killed enemies, mostly ones through fire-based weapons, have a tendency to clip through the ground or other scenery and will often make loud "flopping" noises. *Sometimes when Michael Becket gets into the telesthetic amplifier on Still Island, he will be able to walk out of the chair. While events unfold, he can walk around the place and watch the game's events. However, he will still be teleported to Alma Wade's world as scripted. *In senarios that Becket is scripted to use the Elite Powered Armor, if he decides to fight on foot, the music will not be played properly, and the message "Repairs Complete" can be still be heard even when EPA is far away from the player. *Enemies killed with the Armacham HV Hammerhead have a small chance to "clip" into whatever they are pinned to upon their death, objects such as closets, computers, and tables are most common. And sometimes they will constantly moving. *Rarely during an encounter with young Alma in the first level, particularly the pool area, Alma will simply stand there. She will slowly walk toward Becket if he moves away but will not do anything else, she may even follow Becket out of the pool area without disappearing. *When trying to play the game in latest Windows 7 or 8, the firing range weaponry from the Elite Powered Armor may not be seen. *After fight with the last Remnant (the school principal) Becket calls an elevator, but the doors are stuck. While trying to pry the doors, Alma shows up and despite pressing correct button, Becket would be unable to push her away and Alma kills him, the same glitch might occur near the end of Interval 05 - Elementary and Still Island station in Interval 06 - Approach. *After fighting the principal and making their way to the elevator, and after fighting off Alma, the doors of the elevator might slam shut instead of staying open as they should. In this case, there is no way to open the doors again, and the player must reload the checkpoint to fix the bug. *The Vollmer Ultra92 dropped by anyone has a misplaced magazine glitch, the magazine will be attached at where the trigger is, does not affect the gameplay though. *The ACOG optic of Patten PK470 is sometimes not working properly, the red dot might disappear; if this affects the player's aiming, zooming out and zooming in again should usually fix the issue. * When fighting Vanek in hand-to-hand combat in the facility underneath the Elementary School, there is a chance that the player will not be able to force the shotgun under Vanek's chin as they are supposed to do, and will be caught up in an endless melee with him. This seems more likely to happen on Hard difficulty, and the only way for it to stop is to let Vanek kill the player or to reload the checkpoint. *After killing Vanek, his body will continue moving and breathing without a head. *Sometimes, when crouching whilst holding a SHO Series-3 and holding aim and then moving forward will result in the curious sight of the sides of the receiver blinking in and out of existence. *When reloading the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher, it can be seen that there is a small amount of shaking to the player's hand when mounting the launcher back on the shoulder. *It is somewhat possible to glitch the boarding animation of the Elite Power Armor. Approach the EPA so that the button to enter is presented, then jump and press square (PS3) or X (Xbox) as soon as Beckett hits the ground (note: spamming the button may increase success, as the timing is precise). If done correctly, Becket will proceed to climb into the EPA, but at an inhuman rate of speed possibly reminiscent of the crawling of an Abomination. He will then actually end up being above the EPA and still appear to be pulling down the lid although nothing is grabbed. Once inside the EPA, however, everything will return to normal. Multiplayer * If the player is typing a message to other players when a round ends, he or she may be unable to chat in the lobby. * When a player dies in a multiplayer match, he or she always respawns automatically, despite the fact that the words "Press Fire to Respawn" briefly appear in the bottom-left corner of the screen just before the player respawns. * During a multiplayer match with the slow down time mechanic active, a player can sometimes activate this and be unable to turn it of for the rest of the match, causing to game to run slow for the remainder. ''F.E.A.R. Online The following glitches can occur in ''F.E.A.R. Online. Single Player Multiplayer * If the player is typing a message to other players when a round ends, he or she may be stuck in chat mode in the lobby. *In the slaughterhouse map, players can go outisde the boundaries of the level and shoot through walls. ''F.E.A.R. 3 This is a list of glitches that can occur in ''F.E.A.R. 3. Single Player * Rarely, in Interval 01 - Prison after the opening cinematic, the Point Man may not bend down to retrieve the radio, leaving the player stuck looking at the floor and requiring to re-start the game to proceed. * At the Fairport Ridge Apartments, the white propane tanks scattered throughout the area have a tendency to clip half-way into the ground. * During a fight in the Port Authority Airport against two Phase Commanders, one of the Commanders may disappear, never to be seen again. Because both Phase Commanders need to be killed to proceed to the next area, the player must reload the level when this occurs. * At the Airport, after fighting the Phase Commanders, there is a small chance that the door to exit the area is still locked, and cannot be opened. In this case, reloading the checkpoint and fighting the Commanders again is the only way out. * At the Airport, before the player enters the last waiting room, the entrance door is partially covered by an invisible wall, leaving the player about a foot to squeeze through. * In the Airport, before the player exits the building to pilot the REV9 Powered Armor, the small poles by the reservation desks will clip partially through the floor if knocked over. * When fighting a Phase Commander, if he charges the player, his model might clip partially into the player, and he will only continue to run forward until the player melees him. * Rarely, Fettel's levitate attack will cease to activate when the button is pushed. As a result, possessing enemies becomes impossible. This is not fixed by reloading the checkpoint, and the mission must be restarted. * Rarely, during the last boss fight, killed Ghost Soldiers may drop a frag grenade, even though grenades aren't supposed to appear in that Interval. * During the beginning of Interval 08, sometimes the Alma Doll will spawn behind a stack of tires by the wall. If the player is not careful when collecting the doll, they can get stuck in between the tires and the wall. This may require a reloading of the level, or alternating between running, jumping and meleeing the tires to escape. *There is a rare chance that when Scavengers spawn in tight spots, they will not move, no matter how close the player is to them, making them easy to kill. Multiplayer *When facing off against explosives-based enemies, they may be able to shoot through the cover that the player is using, which can be deadly on any difficulty other than Recruit and Commando. This appears to happen more often when not "actively" using cover, such as hiding behind walls or cars without activating the cover itself. This may also happen in the campaign, but with bullets from regular enemies. References es:Problemas Técnicos Category:Game Mechanics